


Introducing Grima

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: For SF's Write You Butt OffIntroducing a villain.





	Introducing Grima

The sky was overcast when the ferry finally pulled up to the dock.  Chrom could feel the ominous air even though he was supposed to be focused on what they were here to do.  His tactician, Robin nervously fiddled with her fringe exposing her missing eye, “I've got a bad feeling about this Chrom.” She said as she adjusted her coat, “A really bad feeling about this.”

“We'll have what we need...after all Plegia must see how much this war will affect them as well.” Chrom reasoned,

“I...I miss Caleb, Chrom.  I'm worried about my son.” Robin voiced, “I know that the nursemaids are caring for him but…”

Chrom understood how she felt, “Yes well, hopefully we'll end this war and be back home to our children before we miss too much more of their lives.”

“Milord, Lady Robin.” Frederick approached, “Are you ready?”

Robin ran her fingers through her short bob and sighed, “As ready as we can be Frederick.  Let us hope that the new King will be more reasonable than Gangrel.” She said as she once again became uneasy and fiddled with her coat.

“Yes, let us hope that is the case.” Chrom said calmly and he gave the Shepherds the order to wait for the three.  Chrom felt it unwise to have the full Shepherds present but with Robin and Frederick he knew they would be able to handle most of what was in their way...he hoped.  He had a promise to keep to Maribelle after all and he knew his wife was unhappy about being left behind.

 

The doors of Carrion Castle swung open with a gigantic creaking sound, as if the Plegians had only just thought to use the place.  A cold wind blew through the building and Chrom had to resist the urge to shiver. Robin was tense as they stepped into the main hall.

 

There was a lot of ornate carpets and drapes.  Indeed the place looked like it had been only recently refurbished, servants moved to and fro practically ignoring the Ylisseans and their Plegian guide.

 

They came to a massive chamber, that was very...Grimleal.  All about the walls were symbols of worship to the Fell Dragon Grima.  The dragon's form even adorned the centre of the chamber- leading to the roof in an almost dizzying upward spiral.

 

Everything that the eye could see was all either a rich purple or dark colours.

 

Chrom felt even more uneasy than Robin did.  His tactician shifted from foot to foot as they passed the massive dragon and Chrom wondered if it was just him or did the head actually move to track them as they walked into the Castle's great hall.

 

He shook it off and followed the guide.

 

~~~

 

The great hall was huge.

 

Chrom noticed that Aversa was stood not too far away from them.  She saw them and said in her most sweetest tone, “Good day Milord.” And Chrom felt ill just looking at the woman who lived while his sister did not.  He barely kept himself in check- thank gods for Robin being there- and said,

“Aversa...how...pleasant to see you in good health.”

Aversa smirked widely, “What can I say, it seems fate has designs for me yet.”

Frederick spoke, “You serve King Validar?  They say the man is Grimleal.”

Aversa raised an eyebrow, "Why, yes, I do.  As for Lord Validar being Grimleal, indeed he is.  My liege often says it was his faith that helped him through Gangrel's passing.  There had been talk of an official visit to Ylisse once things settled down but, well you know how volatile things are in Valm right now.” Aversa said calmly, “And that they would be such a headache to deal with-” she glanced to her left, “Ah, my liege!”

A tall thin man appeared as if from the shadows, his short dark hair peppered with grey hairs.  He looked almost like a risen and Chrom felt uneasy as the man looked almost identical- no he  _ was _ identical to the man Chrom had killed on the night that Marth and Kris had come to warn him that Emmeryn was in danger of being attacked by assassins.  It took all of Chrom's control not to jolt in shock.

 

The conversation, if it could be called that took a long time.  Words exchanged as the Plegian King agreed to give Ylisse all the ships she needed and yes, they would fund the campaign.  It was near the end that King Validar spoke and said, “Ah, I am getting ahead of myself again. We have...one more individual to introduce to you.  Our Hierophant, the highest of his order in all of Plegia.”

Chrom was confused but near jumped at the steady unhurried footfalls of a hooded figure that appeared from behind them.  The coat was almost identical to Robin's, but whomever this was clearly was a  _ lot _ shorter than Validar but almost as tall as Chrom.  The man came to a stop and Chrom didn't know why but just the mere presence of this man was enough to make Chrom feel...afraid,  _ very _ afraid.

 

“Is this really necessary Validar?” The man asked, his voice cold and emotionless.  Chrom was surprised that the Hierophant called Validar by his name and not even mentioning the man's title, “I was having the most...peaceful afternoon, surely you can handle having a few guests to look after?” There was a slight hint of anger in the man's voice and Chrom felt the ice sink into his gut when the Hierophant turned to them.

 

Chrom was like a deer before a bear.  He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Then the man's voice sounded amused, “Hmm...Ylissean Royalty huh?  Well, well,  _ well _ .  I suppose I should mind my manners.” Two hands casually reached up and Chrom did a double take when the Hierophant's hood fell off his face, “Though we are far from Ylisse.” He said, with a sadistic smirk on his face.

 

The man that stood before them had almost pure white hair, wavy with a stubborn cowlick at the back.  His eyes were blood red, just like Validar's, indeed their general shape seemed to match a bit...too well.  The man's nose was exactly like Robin's, small. He had Robin's cheekbones and general facial structure, though he wasn't as pale as she was.  Chrom couldn't believe it was even possible for Caleb to have grown  _ that _ much, though judging by the man's smirk Chrom realised maybe this wasn't who he thought it was.  The Hierophant continued, “I suppose you should be on your way, given that you have preparations to take care of.” he smirked more widely and Chrom  _ swore _ he saw fangs glistening in the light of the torches, “The high roads are especially dangerous this time of year…”

 

Chrom had never felt so thoroughly afraid in his life.


End file.
